Crash vs Spyro
Crash vs Spyro is a battle by The Sayain Jedi! Description CRASH BANDICOOT VS SPYRO THE DRAGON! SEASON 1 EPISODE 19! It's time to have Playstation's biggest rivalry to end! Will the walking and jumping Bandicoot be victorious or will the Purple Dragon burn Crash into Ash! Fight Nesting Field - Spyro While searching for his worst rival Doctor Neo Cortex, Walked on and crushed a bunch of Dragon eggs somehow not noticing. In the distance stood Spyro who looked in anger before flying towards Crash, Crash walked through cheerfully until he was hit in the stomach by Spyro's charge launching him against the wall. Spyro charged again only for Crash to jump over him and getting into a battle stance, Spyro stopped before turning around and getting into his own stance! FIGHT! Spyro was the first to attack as he attempted breath a wall of flames at his enemy, Crash jumped over the fire and kicked the Dragon straight in the face making him stumble backwards in pain. Crash ran towards Spyro and done his Spin Attack, Crash finished this combo with a hard kick to the poor Dragon's face sending him flying backwards. Crash ran at Spyro and attempted a punch but the Dragon dodged the attempted kick and froze Crash in place with his ice breath, Spyro then headbutted Crash in the stomach breaking the ice around him and making him fall to his back. Spyro glided into the air before flying towards the Bandicoot, Spyro began doing a brutal flurry of charges which left Crash in the air before slapping him with his tail launching Crash into the side of a mountain. Spyro attempted burn Crash with his fire but Crash fired his Fruit Bazooka which cancelled out the wall of flames! Crash jumped in the air before wrapping his Yoyo around Spyro's neck, Crash then pulled downwards which made Spyro crash into the ground creating a massive crater. Crash then threw a Bowling Bomb downwards which launched Spyro the Dragon into the air. With Spyro being beneath him, Crash done his belly flop which launched them both onto the ground. Crash jumped up and attempted to do the same thing but Spyro stopped time using his Dragon Time, Spyro scrambled to his feet (or is it paws? Anyway!) Spyro flew around Crash firing blasts of fire at Crash Bandicoot surrounding him with fireballs, Spyro then resumed time causing Crash to be engulfed in an explosion launching him into the air leaving him open for a massive explosion of fire which launched Crash into the air while he shouted in fear. Crash regained his composure and saw a Titan underneath him, Crash then Jacked the Titan making the ape like creature to charge towards Spyro and then began battering the poor Purple Dragon before grabbing him by the tail and swinging him around at such speeds that Spyro wasn't visible. The Titan swung Spyro downwards creating a massive crater! Crash jumped off the Titan only to see a massive black explosion, Spyro was in his Dark Form and fired a beam at the Titan burning the Gorilla into a pile of black ashes. Dark Spyro charged at Crash and slammed him in the stomach with his head launching Crash launching him into the air, Spyro put his head up and fired another Aether Blast. Thankfully Aku Aku came in time and protected Crash from the blast, Crash put Aku Aku on his face and ran towards Spyro. Spyro attempted fire an Aether blast but Crash ran through the black beam without injury, Just as time ran out Crash punched Spyro in the face so hard that his super form ran out turning him back into his base form. Crash then grabbed Spyro by the neck and threw him into a T.N.T Crate causing an explosion that blew Spyro into bloody pieces! KO! Crash looked at the bloodied pieces of Crash before running away not wanting to be caught, After a couple of minutes Sparks flew through the air only to see the bloodied pieces of his adopted brother. Conclusion And the winner is: Crash Bandicoot!Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Was a Death Battle